1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a medical diagnostic and/or therapeutic apparatus, comprising a support for diagnostic and/or therapeutic components which is rotatable in its own plane and which is shaped at least partly as a flat arc of circle, the support comprising two complementary profiles, each of which comprises two flanges in perpendicular cross-section, a first and a second flange of a first profile being oriented towards a first and a second flange, respectively, of the second profile, the support comprising a profile connection provided with grooves which extend in the longitudinal direction of the profiles and receive the flanges, the support comprising fixing means for fixing the flanges in the grooves.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus of this kind is known from German Patent DE 42 14 858. The support of the apparatus disclosed therein is composed of two profiles, each of which has a semi-oval or semi-rhombic shape so that in the assembled condition the support has an oval or rhombic cross-section. The two profiles are maintained together by means of a profile connection in the form of a third profile which extends between the first two profiles and which has a barbell-shaped cross-section. In the wide ends of the barbell there are provided grooves which receive the flanges of the semi-oval profiles. The fixing means for fixing the flanges in the grooves are formed by staples or glue, fixing by rolling also being mentioned as a possibility. Regardless of the fixing means chosen, the known apparatus always requires a profile connection of barbell-shaped cross-section so as to receive the flanges of the profiles.
Profile connections of this kind have the drawback of a comparatively complex shape so that, generally speaking, they must be manufactured especially for this purpose by means of a special tool. Because this known profile connection is made of one piece, the flanges of the profiles must be situated at an exact given distance from one another (i.e. the distance between the grooves), because otherwise problems will be encountered during assembly. This imposes severe requirements as regards exactness of the shape of the profiles. Moreover, only one size of profile connection fits a given size of the cross-section of the support, so that various sizes of the profile connection must be stocked for various sizes of the support.